In recent years, the home products industry has seen an increasing interest in intelligent, convenient, fresh and efficient designs that complement a wide range of home decors, without sacrificing design functionality. This trend has been accelerated by the recent popularity of home remodeling, design, and make-over programming on television. In light of these trends, many household products have seen renewed design treatment.
One such product that has not seen a lot of such attention, however, is the laundry hamper. Many existing designs, while functional, do not offer a fresh and updated treatment, nor do they incorporate newly innovative features making them more versatile and functional. The present invention provides a laundry hamper design incorporating many design aspects, including functionality, convenience, versatility, efficiency and style, to name a few.